The Hawk and the Hulk
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: AU in which Ross hires Hawkeye to track down one Robert Bruce Banner.
1. Part One: Captive

"You know, I didn't think the US army were in the habit of dealing with men like me," he drawled, seeing who sat down next to him in the bar.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"One brandy. And a beer for my friend here."

"Coming right up."

"We were informed you didn't ask questions. That's why you were called here."

"Thought it was because I was the best at what I do."

"We need you to track down a man and bring him in."

"What's in it for me?"

"We can keep SHIELD off your back."

"The man's name?"

"Doctor Robert Bruce Banner."

* * *

"Gracias," Bruce said.

"No, no. No worry. You helped my daughter, I help you."

She showed him a second room with a few blankets and a rickety old bed.

"Is this your bed?"

"No, no. Was my, my son."

"Your son?"

"He went to Tegus, to find work and make money."

"Good for him. Thank you so much for this."

"You rest now. Thank you."

* * *

"Buenos tardes. ¿Hablar ingles?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking for Doctor Banner. Have you seen him?"

"Why do you look for him?"

"I need something from him."

"What?"

"Help."

"Through here."

The woman showed him to a small room, where a thin, scrawny man was sitting by makeshift table.

"Doctor Banner?" He looked up, fear in his eyes. "General Ross sent me. Don't try and run." He grabbed Banner's arms, not noticing him wince at the pain, and cuffed his hands. He gagged him and led him out the room, the woman trying to stop him. "Ma'am, this man is dangerous. This is for your own safety."

"No, no, he is good, a good man."

"Not according to the US army he's not."

He took Banner outside, where he'd left a car engine running.

* * *

The sun started to set, the man stopping.

"Might as well stop for the night. You eat pasta?" Bruce flinched as the man removed the gag from his mouth. "Pasta, yeah?" Bruce nodded quickly. "I'll boil up some water."

Ten minutes later, the man climbed back into the car with two cups of food.

"You're going to have a bit of trouble eating like that. Here." He undid one of the cuffs, leaving Bruce's right hand free and them dangling off his left. Before Bruce could even contemplate running, they were snapped onto the edge of the seat, attaching him to the car. "You should probably eat that before it gets cold."

Bruce savoured the first bite, not realising how hungry he was, before devouring the rest. The man took the cup and rinsed it out with water, before sliding them back behind the seat, along with his own cup.

"I'm Hawkeye," the man said. "Get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Bruce tried to stay awake for as long as he could, fiddling with the cuff, trying to get it to undo, but eventually the darkness overcame him and he gave in to sleep.

* * *

They were already moving when Bruce stirred. He looked up at Hawkeye, terrified.

"Here." He didn't look at Bruce as he handed him the cereal bar. "Eat that."

Bruce ate slowly, eyes darting between Hawkeye and the outside world. Neither of them said anything. They stopped around lunch, Hawkeye pulling into a small farm.

"Don't move." When he returned a few minutes later, he uncuffed Bruce. "We're changing vehicle. Stop people tracking us. Come on."

He moved all the stuff to a run-down old Ford that Bruce guessed to be at least twenty years old. It didn't look as if it would go. Bruce noticed the bow and arrows Hawkeye was holding and froze.

"These? They're just a precaution Doc, I'm not planning on shooting you. My usual tools of the trade."

"I thought you worked for Ross." Bruce said, his voice horse.

"Huh. You can speak. No, I don't work for Ross. Doing a job for him, don't work for him. In." Bruce hesitated. "Like I said Doc, precaution. Precaution as in, if you run, I'll shoot you in the leg so you can't try it again."

"That won't work out well for either of us."

"I'm willing to risk it."

Bruce climbed in, not wanting to have a Hulk incident. Clearly this man wasn't afraid to try his luck with the giant green rage monster. Bruce sighed, wondering how he'd ended up being caught by an idiot. Hawkeye cuffed one of his hands to the seat again. Bruce resigned himself to looking out the window as the car (miraculously) began to move.

* * *

"So, what'd you do anyway?"

It had been at least a week, they'd changed vehicles several times, walked for a bit, doubled back and Bruce no longer had any idea where they were. He wondered if that was the idea, get them so lost he would have no choice but to remain with Hawkeye. Or maybe he really was making sure they weren't followed, like he muttered every time he made a funny turn.

"Come on Doc. There must be a reason Ross sent me after you. Way he spoke about you, I was expecting an eight foot tall monster."

"Not all the time," Bruce said. Did he not realise he wasn't the Hulk all the time?

"Real funny Doc, look at you. Scrawny little thing like you, are you capable of being dangerous?" He didn't know about the Hulk. At all. Ross hadn't told him anything.

"I'm the world's leading expert in gamma radiation."

"I'm going to pretend I know what that is and assume you can use it to kill people."

"It's a type of ionising radiation, can cause cancers. It's not heavily ionising, compared to alpha and beta radiation, but it's highly penetrating, so it can affect a larger area. Are you giggling?"

"No."

"You're immature, you know that?"

"You're not half bad yourself Doc."

"What kind of name is Hawkeye anyway?"

"It was my stage name."

"Stage name?"

"Circus."

"That's where you learnt to shoot."

"Yeah."

"So what's your real name?"

"Whole point of having a stage name Doc, you don't tell people your real one."

"Who are you?"

"Just a man with a job." His eyes returned to the road and Bruce got the feeling the conversation was over for now.

* * *

Bienvenido Belize, the sign read. Welcome to Belize.

"I don't have a passport," Bruce said.

"That's all right, I've never been stopped."

"How?"

"Tricks of the trade Doc."

"Stop calling me Doc."

"All right, what do people call you? Robert? Rob? Bob, Bobby, Robby?"

"Bruce."

"Bruce."

"What do people call you?"

"Hawkeye. You're going to have to try more than that to get a name out of me Bruce. What if you tell Ross? He ever needs a favour from SHIELD all he needs to do is hand them my name."

"Ross hates SHIELD."

"Won't stop him working with them."

"Why would it be such a bad thing for SHIELD to know your name anyway?"

"Far easier to trace someone if you have a name. Hawkeye, they'll get my circus appearances at most, they won't know where I came from, what I look like, anything like that. They know my name, they can use school records to identify me."

"Surely there are photographs of you in the circus."

"Only wearing my mask."

"You have a mask?"

"Yes. I normally wear it."

"But you didn't to find me."

"Don't need to. I'll wear it when we meet Ross, I wore it when Ross contacted me. Couldn't wear it in the bar, but I sat away from cameras and Ross can't admit he hired me or he'll be sacked."

"Why?"

"A general in the US army hiring a criminal? Perish the thought."

"So how will you hand me over?"

"Illegally. Or Ross might try and arrest me, you never know. If he doesn't like SHIELD that could be an easy way to tick them off, they've been after me since I left the circus."

"Why?"

"I made a name for myself quite quickly."

"As an assassin?"

"Among other things. What about you? You well known in your field of science?"

"Yes."

"What about for what you did to Ross?"

"I expect he covered it up."

"Probably. What happened anyway?"

"Lab accident."

"He's trying to bring you in for a lab accident?"

"It was a bad accident. Betty got hurt."

"Betty? She your girlfriend?"

"She was. I don't know if she knows I'm alive."

"Well, you can patch things up with her later."

"She's Ross's daughter."

"Well that explains a bit more."

"Where are we going?"

"Where Ross wants you."

"It's been a week and we've only just left Honduras. Are you paid by day?" Hawkeye let out a dry laugh.

"I wish. I've been given a set price for a commission. You're a gold mine Doc. Ross put fifty thousand on this."

"Fifty?"

"Whatever you took, he sure wants it back."

"I didn't take anything."

"Then he is really pissed at you hurting his daughter."

"It's a long story."

"We've got a while Doc."

"You tell me yours first."

"Stalemate. Anyway, we left Honduras quite a while back. Pretty much drove from Atlantic to Pacific, now we're heading back to the Atlantic."

Bruce returned to looking out the window.

* * *

"Right, up," Hawkeye said, undoing the handcuff. "Come on. You need to be quick or we'll be arrested."

"What?"

"See that Bruce? The sea. Quick, up."

"Why?"

"Do you get seasick?"

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, you have to follow me, and don't even think of running."

Hawkeye grabbed his hand and dragged Bruce towards a cargo ship. He handed something to a man and the next thing Bruce knew they were being locked in a container. It jolted as it was lifted into the air. A light shone as Hawkeye pulled out a camping lantern.

"We're on a boat."

"Ship. You don't get seasick do you?"

"How did you get us on a ship?"

"People will do anything for the right price Doc."

"Not anything."

They had been in the container for several hours Bruce estimated, though he wasn't entirely sure. It was hard to tell with just the light of the lantern to go by. Hawkeye was fiddling with his arrows, Bruce not sure what he was doing.

"You all right there Doc? You're looking a little green." Bruce froze. "I did ask if you got seasick." He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't mean that kind of green.

"I don't like small spaces."

"Claustrophobia? Sucks."

"You're not?"

"Nah. I'm fine with small spaces. Don't like the dark though."

"You don't like the dark?"

"I rely on my eyes for pretty much everything, don't like it when I can't use them."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you rely on your eyes so much?"

"I'm an archer, it's all based around your eyes for aiming."

"Why archery?"

"Why gamma radiation?"

They fell to silence, Bruce not wanting to talk about his past and Hawkeye obviously wanting to steer clear of the subject too.

* * *

Bruce shielded his eyes as the container opened, blinking in the sunlight. He made to move off, but Hawkeye picked him up and slung him over his shoulders.

"You're heavier than you look Doc, this isn't going to last long."

"So put me down!"

"No can do, this part's fast and hard if you haven't got experience."

"I got to Honduras on my own, didn't I?"

"And I found you in two weeks. Get a move on if you're going to walk. Stick close to me, listen to what I tell you and don't try anything clever."

Bruce followed Hawkeye, practically holding onto the other man's shirt as they crept through the port. The sun started to set and Hawkeye lead him to a small building. He started talking in rapid Spanish to the man at the door, Bruce picking up most of the conversation.

He found himself in a small room, sitting down as the door was locked.

"We'll lie low here for a couple of days," Hawkeye said. "Don't want anyone thinking anything."

"Where are we?"

"North Mexico."

Bruce tried to not show his shock at actually being told, but at the same time his stomach filled with dread at just how close they were getting.

His eyes widened as Hawkeye took his shirt off. Those were some muscles. Hawkeye rummaged through his bag before walking over and with the handcuffs back out.

"What are those for?"

"Can't be taking any chances Doc. Might as well grab a shower while we're here, but I'm not risking you running off while I've got my back turned and not wearing clothes. I have chased people naked once before, it is not something I would like to repeat."

"You chased people naked?" Was that not distracting for them?

"Rookie mistake, I didn't secure them properly. It's not something I'm repeating."

"Where do you want me?" he asked, resigned.

"The bed will do." Bruce was there in a few places, not sure what to do. "Cuffs will slide off the top of that. It'll have to be the floor." Hawkeye took Bruce's hands and pulled them behind him, cuffing them together around one of the legs. His touch was much gentler this time, almost soothing. He replaced the gag on Bruce, avoiding Bruce's eyes. "Can't have you yelling for help, Bruce."

Hawkeye finished undressing in the bathroom.

Bruce sat, pondering his situation. The Other Guy could get out of here no problem. But then Ross would know where to come anyway. And he would hurt people. It wasn't fair to pin it all on Hawkeye either, he was just doing his job. He pulled a bit, the handcuffs refusing to give. He couldn't go back to Ross. He wasn't a weapon, he couldn't be responsible for so much death.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes before Hawkeye reappeared, hair dripping wet, fully clothed. He must have taken clothes in with him.

"Come on then." He uncuffed Bruce's hands, not stopping Bruce reaching up and removing the gag from his mouth. "Your turn."

"What?"

"Shower Doc, come on."

"You're coming in with me?"

"No. I'll pass on that one. I'll just guard the door. The window's locked and too small to climb out of even if you smash it. There's nothing sharp in there, although, you could probably do with a shave. Come on. You might as well strip down to your underwear here, I've got some stuff you can borrow for now, until we can get this clean." Bruce slowly removed his shirt, unbuttoning it, hoping Hawkeye wasn't looking. "Did I do that?"

Bruce followed his eyes to the bruise on his arm, covering it with his hand.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? Doesn't everyone end up like this? It's not like you actually care, or you'd have left me alone."

Hawkeye didn't respond and Bruce immediately felt guilty. He headed into the bathroom, taking the fastest shower he'd ever attempted. He stuck his head back out the door and noticed a razor on the table. Picking it up, he headed back, careful not to cut himself.

He pulled on the clothes left on the bed, a t-shirt and some shorts, not what he would normally wear at all, but it was clean. Hawkeye seemed to have disappeared. Bruce tried the door, but it was locked. He hadn't expected it to open. The window was locked as well, so Bruce sat down on the floor next to the bed. The handcuffs were lying on the table. Bruce picked them up and fiddled, sure he was going to be locked up again in a minute. He might as well lock himself up.

Hawkeye returned just then, with two plates of food and a bottle of water.

"Don't know what you're doing with those, you can hardly eat if you can't use your hands."

"I didn't mean to say that. You're just doing your job."

"Eat up Bruce, before it gets cold."

* * *

Bruce was handcuffed again at night, this time just by one hand to one of the handles on the desk drawer.

He slept uneasily, nightmares plaguing his mind.

_"__Bruce, you don't know what it'll do to you. It could kill you!"_

_"__It's going to work Betty."_

_A green flash._

_Pain._

_Everywhere pain. _

_Rage._

_Escape. Must escape._

_Can't go back. Never go back._

_Betty._

"Bruce, hey, Bruce."

"Where am I?"

"Mexico, remember? You were having a nightmare, thrashing about all over the place."

"I woke you?"

"Kind of hard not to, you were being pretty loud. Come on."

"Where?"

"Just into the bed Bruce, you need to calm down."

"Dangerous. Angry dangerous."

"I know. Come on." Bruce supposed he must have undone the handcuff, but he didn't remember anything else until he woke up the next morning.

* * *

"Sorry Doc, but this has got to be done. I've got to pick up supplies and you can't come. Think this is the only way I can stop people finding you. I'll say that you're still sleeping, so can people stay clear, but better safe than sorry."

Half asleep, Bruce allowed himself to be lead towards the small wardrobe, hands cuffed once again and the gag replaced. He sat down, uncertain of what was going on. Bruce kicked out instinctively as the door began to close and Hawkeye grabbed his feet, effortlessly tying them with a length of rope.

Bruce tried to cry out, but it came out muffled, unintelligible.

"Small spaces, I forgot." Both of them paused, Hawkeye thinking, Bruce confused by why he would remember that, even if it had only been yesterday. "I guess no one's going to look if the bathroom door's locked." He picked Bruce up, carrying him over, putting him down on the small patch of floor by the shower before taking the key out the lock and locking the door from the outside. Bruce struggled, his heart rate increasing, as he tried to get out. The nightmare the night before and now this had got him worked up and he wasn't willing to have another incident.

Slow breathing. In two three four, out two three four. He closed his eyes, imagining everything calm.

He wasn't sure if he'd drifted off again or if focusing on calm had almost made time fly or if Hawkeye had just been incredibly quick, but it wasn't long before he was back. He seemed apologetic when he released Bruce, not saying anything as he went back into the other room. Bruce wondered if he could take him out while he wasn't looking. Probably not. Not without potentially letting out the Other Guy.

Bruce noticed something new on the table. A book. It was old, battered, and falling apart, but it was written in English and it was about nuclear physics. Hawkeye ignored him as he picked it up, sending the man's back a grateful smile and he sat down on one of the chairs and began to read.

* * *

Bruce slept well that night, this time in the bed. He had wondered where Hawkeye was going to sleep, but he was sitting at the table fiddling with his arrows again.

Bruce had one hand cuffed to the bottom of the bed, where the mattress was sitting, but it wasn't a large mattress, it didn't make much difference.

He woke up refreshed the next morning, Hawkeye giving him a quick breakfast before they set off on their way. They'd laughed at breakfast, just a comment Bruce had said, and for a moment, he'd almost forgotten where they were heading. But now in the back of a train heading towards the USA he couldn't help but remember.

At least they were talking. Hawkeye seemed- dare he say it- nice. He'd been gentle with Bruce ever since their first meeting, pleasant. The food wasn't great, but it was for convenience, not taste.

They jumped off the train a few hours later. It had stopped, briefly, but they'd still only just made it. Bruce had worried the adrenaline rush would set off the Hulk, but nothing happened.

They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, so they started walking.

Bruce's feet had blisters by the end of the day, but they'd got a car which could take them on the next stage of their journey. Bruce wondered if Hawkeye would double back again, but he seemed more relaxed.

They'd stopped in a place devoid of human life for the night and Bruce noticed Hawkeye had forgotten to cuff his hands to anything after dinner.

An empty place, he wouldn't hurt anyone if the Other Guy were to make an appearance. And Hawkeye was sleeping.

Bruce opened the door, shutting it again as quietly as he could. And he ran.

He made it all of a hundred feet.

An arrow flew at him, Bruce readying himself for the Hulk when it hit, but instead a net encased him. He struggled, desperate to get out, but he was well and truly stuck. And he could feel the Hulk coming.

No, no, no, no.

Another arrow flew at him and Bruce's world faded to black.

* * *

He made to rub his head with his hands when he came to, but found he couldn't move. Bruce pulled, his arms refusing to budge. His legs wouldn't move either. He struggled a bit more, desperately trying to get away, but it was no use.

"You shouldn't have run," Hawkeye said. "I told you I'd have to shoot you."

"What were they?"

"Trick arrows. Designed them myself. First one releases a net, second one tranquiliser. Knocked you out, I brought you back. Should have cuffed you, rookie mistake. But I thought for a moment there we were getting along Doc. Thought you'd realised that no one was actually going to hurt you."

"You don't know Ross."

"Anyway, clearly handcuff weren't good enough, so I had to resort to the old fashioned method."

"Ropes and knots?"

"One on each wrist and ankle. You're lucky I always come prepared."

"I don't feel lucky."

"Yeah, that'll be the tranq, it tends to leave you with a migraine for a few hours. It'll wear off."

"Where are we going now?"

"Cross country."

"Doubling back again?"

"After your stunt last night I want to check there's no one that saw."

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

"There's people all over this planet. Chances are, one's nearby. And if so, they might be able to see through the windscreen, hence you're not gagged."

"You're not going to untie me again, are you?"

"I don't think I can risk it Doc. I can't miss out on this, not only is Ross paying me, he's keeping SHIELD off my back. And trust me, doing my job, SHIELD breathing down your neck makes it extra hard work."

"I can't go back though."

"You haven't got a choice Doc. If I don't bring you back, he'll send someone else and trust me, they're not all as nice as me."

Bruce looked forward, trying to think of a way out of his situation.

* * *

They'd spent two days driving around Mexico, changing cars twice, Bruce finding himself tied to the passenger seat in each of them. He hadn't tried anything else, not even letting the Hulk out.

The third time they'd changed car, Bruce's hands were simply tied behind the seat and his feet tied together, but he still couldn't get out.

They'd driven well into the night, something clearly spooking Hawkeye. Bruce didn't notice anything until the gunshot rang out.

Hawkeye's head hit the steering wheel, men coming from both sides, yelling in Spanish. Bruce's hearing had gone fuzzy, he could hardly hear what was being said, only noticing the door open and someone drag Hawkeye out, knocking him to the ground. He scrambled to get back up, Bruce freezing as he felt the Hulk rise inside of him. Frantically pushing it back down, he barely noticed the man open the door behind him, pulling his hands up over the seat, dragging him out the car.

Bruce struggled, pulling against these new men. The Hulk was so close to the surface.

Perhaps it was the Hulk's strength, but the ropes binding his hands snapped and Bruce turned and floored the man holding him. He undid the ropes around his ankles, crawling back over to their car and pulling out the bow and arrows.

"Hawkeye!"

He threw them, Hawkeye catching them and suddenly, in one fluid motion, he was shooting and the other men were backing off.

"Doc, get back in the car."

Bruce did, climbing into the driver's seat, spinning it so Hawkeye could climb into the passenger's side and keep shooting.

He floored it out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

"I guess you'll be tying me up again now," Bruce said, stopping the car.

"You saved my life."

"I don't know, would they have stopped you if I hadn't been there?"

"Those guys? Yeah. We had a disagreement a few years back, back when I was still with- Well, before I went freelance. Why?"

"Why what?"

"You broke out, somehow, you could have run, why did you save me?"

"Because it's what any decent human would do."

"Oh." He didn't say anything for a few moments and Bruce wondered how many decent human beings he'd ever met, if any. "Yeah, I'll have to do something. Come on, back in the passenger seat." Hawkeye handcuffed Bruce to the seat, rather than tying him up again. "Let's get out of Mexico."

"Agreed."

* * *

They were by the border, looking across.

"We'll make our move in the morning," Hawkeye said. "It'll be easier."

Bruce didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. The anticipation of what was to come was too much.

He looked over at Hawkeye, frowning as the man twitched and kicked.

"Don't… Alone… No… Barney… Gone… Dad… Stop…"

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly removing it and ducking as his arm swung out.

"Bloody hell Doc, don't do that."

"You were having a nightmare."

"I know. And thanks for waking me. But do you think you could do it without the touching next time?"

"Who's Barney?"

"Doesn't matter."

Bruce pondered on the words Hawkeye had chosen and his request not to be touched.

"Were you abused?"

"What?"

"You were saying stop and don't, words like that. And you said dad. Then you asked not to be touched. He hit you, didn't he? Your father."

"I didn't ask about your nightmare. I've never had anyone so talkative before."

"And yet you haven't gagged me again. You're not the only one. My father wasn't great either. He thought his work with gamma had altered my DNA, that I was abnormal. He didn't like it that my mother liked me. Then one day I guess he just snapped. He killed her. No one found out for a while, but he bragged about it so I went to live with my aunt while he was arrested. Happiest years of my life with her and my cousin. Went to college to study nuclear physics and biochemistry. Met Betty. Then I began to study gamma radiation, because I always questioned whether he'd been right. And I got employed by Ross, but the things he wanted to do, I couldn't do it. It wasn't right."

"And that's when you left."

"Yeah."

"Was he right, did it alter your DNA?"

"If it didn't before, it has now."

"You're right. My father was an alcoholic. He took out all his problems on us. My mother never stood in his way. The only one who helped was Barney, my brother. He looked out for me. He knew I'd be in more trouble if I hit back, so he stopped me. And he taught me how to properly hit. Then there was a car accident and they didn't come back. We were in care for six years before Barney had the bright idea to run away to the circus. It was good for a while, Swordsman trained me to be part of his act, but I caught him stealing and ended up with two broken legs. Barney was cross with me, he thought I should have left well enough alone, but then Trick Shot appeared. He taught me to shoot. Barney left for the army, and I ended up working for Trick Shot doing some stuff. Then one day he took me out and we crossed the mob, only Barney was there and he made me shoot Barney. But I wouldn't kill him, so Trick Shot put two arrows in my shoulders and left me. I went to work for other circuses, doing little bits of other activities and I made a name for myself. Enough to leave the circus behind me. And now I'm here."

"You're younger than I thought."

"I'm only two years younger than you Doc."

"Why did you tell me?"

"You told me your story, seemed only fair I told you mine."

"I haven't told you the whole thing."

"And I still haven't told you my name. It's Clint by the way."

"Aren't you worried I'll tell Ross?"

"Nah. You're all right Doc. Come on. Get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

* * *

"We can't swim that," Bruce said, looking down at the river.

"I wasn't intending to."

"Where are you going?"

"To find a boat."

"They'll see boats."

"I know. That's why we're going to use it on the ocean."

"They'll still pick us up."

"In which case, you just open your mouth and start speaking in your American accent to them and they'll just assume it was an accident."

"Really?"

"We're going a good few miles round Doc, it's not like we're landing just the other side of the border."

"Where are you going to find a boat that can do that?"

"Just you watch."

Bruce did wonder if Clint had previously hidden the boat or if it was just good luck. He also wondered if they would actually make it anywhere with this particular boat or if they would sink first.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Relax Bruce, I'm great with boats."

Bruce boarded, noticing that Clint had, once again, not bothered with the handcuff. Not that he would really need it. It was still a bit far for Bruce to swim and there was always the chance he would get caught in a rip.

He settled for sitting back and looking for different organisms.

It was over a day before Bruce sighted land. They'd taken turns sleeping to make sure they didn't get pulled off course too much, Bruce getting the most sleep. He almost felt healthier since Clint had found him and his reflection showed the bags around his eyes had started to recede. He might have even put on a little bit of weight.

Clint waited until nightfall to land. Bruce wasn't sure where they were, but with each step he took away from the boat he knew they were getting closer to Ross.

Clint stood by the side of the road and stuck his thumb out. Several cars drove by before anyone stopped.

"Where you headed?"

"How far to the nearest town?"

"Couple of miles."

"You going that far?"

"Sure. Hop up."

"Thanks."

Clint talked to the lorry driver who'd picked them up while Bruce watched the world go by. It didn't take them long to reach civilisation.

It wasn't a big town, barely more than a few shops and some houses, but that didn't seem to bother Clint. He thanked the driver and they wandered through the buildings. It must have been early morning and people were just starting to get up.

They headed to a bus stop, Bruce jumping on behind Clint when it pulled in.

They sat down, Bruce jumping up at the next stop to let someone else have a seat. He moved to stand in the middle, but Clint pulled him back down onto his lap.

"We're here for a while Bruce, you might as well sit."

"This is uncomfortable."

"You're too bony, but it's fine. I've been told my lap's very comfortable."

"I more meant that I'm a grown man sitting on another grown man's lap."

"It's got to be more comfortable than standing. I can sit on you if you prefer."

"I'll pass."

"Have you two been together long?" the woman next to them asked.

"No, no we're just friends," Clint said.

Bruce and Clint talked to the woman until her stop.

They stayed on the bus for one more stop before disembarking.

Clint booked them into a hotel for the night, managing to get a room with two beds. Bruce felt the now familiar weight of the handcuff attaching him to one of the bed posts. Half-asleep, he glanced down at his hand to see Clint's on top of it, comforting him. He smiled as he drifted off to the first dreamless night he'd had in a very long time.

They were up late the next morning, something which surprised Bruce. He'd expected them to have to be up and off, but Clint said something about letting him sleep after their long couple of days.

Bruce sat on the bed, cross legged and hands free while Clint picked up his loose arrows, checking them to see if any were damaged. It was amazing how quickly he'd become Clint instead of Hawkeye, Bruce mused. Maybe they could just stay like this forever.

Bruce shook himself out of it. Clint wasn't his friend, he was escorting him to Ross. He was an enemy.

He was just doing his job.

"You all right up there Doc?"

"Fine, just thinking."

"We should probably make a move soon. Map shows there's a small airfield that way. Might be able to find a plane to get us the next stage."

"You're going to sneak us onto a plane?"

"Either that or we'll buy our way on. Or possibly steal one, I can fly a plane."

"Where did you learn how to fly a plane?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me later then. If we could possibly refrain from stealing planes."

"If you insist Bruce. We can get the next bus out here then there's a bit of walking. Probably only got another four days before I can get you there."

Bruce's heart sank. Four days and he'd be leaving Clint.

No, four days and he'd be back with Ross who wanted to use him as a weapon, that was why he was reluctant to go.

Wasn't it?

* * *

"I hate flying."

"Enclosed space again?"

"Something like that."

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

They were sitting in the hold of a small aircraft transporting something further up north. Bruce tried not to concentrate on just how close they were to Ross.

Who knew, maybe he'd changed. Maybe he didn't want to use Bruce. It was unlikely, but it wasn't impossible.

Bruce sat shaking for most of the flight, hands clasped together in his lap. Clint covered them with one of his and smiled. Bruce was sure his return smile was feeble at best, but he seemed a lot calmer knowing he wasn't alone.

The airfield they landed at was also small and they scurried out before anyone could see them.

"What now?"

"No rush. We can probably find somewhere to rest and sleep until tomorrow."

"And then how long?"

"Depends. Two days?"

"Two days."

Both of them were quiet for the rest of the day. Clint stopped off at a store and picked up some more essentials. They hadn't had a chance to replace the rope Bruce had broken back in Mexico yet and he was fairly sure that Clint probably needed it.

He took Bruce to a restaurant that night, letting him choose for both of them as he had no idea what any of the courses were. Bruce raised his eyebrows, but he was glad to have a decent meal. Even if people did keep asking if they were on a date. The idea didn't seem all that foreign to Bruce though.

They got a bus to the nearest hotel, stopping on the way when Bruce saw a little girl with grazed knees. He pulled out the first aid kit and handed her mother some wipes to clean them up with and a couple of plasters. Clint cocked his head, as if uncertain of what Bruce was doing. The bus rolled in and they waved them off.

Bruce was sick that night. Violently. He kept insisting it was just the food, but both he and Clint knew it was from the fear of going back to Ross. Clint took care of him though, he sat with him all night, making sure he managed to clean himself up and had enough to drink.

Both men were subdued when Clint managed to rent a second hand car the next day. He didn't bother cuffing Bruce, almost as if he wanted him to run. But they were too close now, there wasn't any point.

The next hotel only had one room available with a double bed. Clint insisted they share it as he cuffed Bruce to the bedpost.

Bruce could hardly sleep, he knew what was coming the next day. He felt Clint's arms around him in the middle of the night and looked at him, realising the other man was asleep and not conscious of what he was doing. Bruce sat up and rattled the handcuff, trying to pull it off, but it wouldn't come.

He must have got some sleep, but he woke up when Clint got up at about five that morning. Bruce closed his eyes, trying not to show he could hear what Hawkeye was saying.

"Fifty thousand. That's half a million. That would set me up for months. Years even. And they said he was a criminal."

Bruce didn't move.

"Then again, the way he was with that kid and the woman on the bus. He's nice, he's not dangerous. So maybe Ross lied."

He was having second thoughts? Please let him change his mind.

"But he said something about an experiment going wrong. For all I know he wiped the records and Ross is just trying to fix it."

No, that's not it.

"He's a friend."

Bruce frowned. A friend?

"He's not a friend, he's a job.

"He's cute."

Wait, what?

"For goodness sake Barton, pull yourself together. You can't break the deal because you have a little crush. SHIELD and the military will be onto you in minutes, stop being an idiot. Rookie mistake, don't get attached. Especially not like that."

A crush? It didn't even register in Bruce's mind that that was the first time he'd heard Clint's surname.

But a crush? Clint _liked _him?

Bruce though back to all the little things he'd done, reassuring Bruce it would be all right, how gentle he'd been since their first meeting, how he'd told him where they were, how he'd trusted him enough to tell him his name and his whole life story.

Hawkeye had a crush and it was a bit more than just a crush.

Bruce paled. He'd enjoyed those little touches, sitting on his lap, his arms around him last night. He silently wished there'd been a repeat of him shirtless. He liked him. But he'd had no objections to people asking if they were on a date. He'd let him see him at his weakest and he'd told him about his father too. He hadn't told him about the Hulk but he'd wanted to and…

Oh lord.

Bruce _liked _Clint.

Oh help.

This was bad, this was very bad. Bruce heard running water and sat up, swinging around so his feet dangled off the edge of the bed. It meant his arm bent the right way at least. The room was empty, which meant Clint must be in the shower.

Oh, very bad. He'd fallen in love with his captor.

No, it was a crush, why did he say in love?

Well, this was really bad.

Bruce jumped as the door opened and Clint emerged wearing just a towel around his nether regions.

"Oh. Doc. You're awake. Thought you'd be asleep for a little while yet. Don't mind me, I'll just get dressed."

Bruce closed his eyes as Clint slipped his clothes on. He didn't open them until he felt Clint's touch on his wrist.

"Shower?"

"We should probably have you clean for Ross."

"You going to leave me alone in there?"

"Er- Yes. Yes, I will wait here and maybe grab some breakfast."

"You don't think you should keep an eye on me? Make sure I don't run off?"

"Are you planning to?"

"Well, I really don't want to go back."

"All right then."

Clint grabbed the handcuffs and pulled Bruce into the bathroom, still clothed, pulled his shirt off and attached him to the shower. He nodded, stepping out the room and locking the door. Bruce pulled, then sighed. That really hadn't been what he was going for.

Clint threw a towel and clothes at Bruce with his back turned, landing them within reach but where it was still dry somehow.

"There's only my shirt left," Bruce called. "And I can't get that on with one hand."

Clint unlocked the handcuff attached to the shower, waiting for him to pull the shirt on before locking the other handcuff to his own wrist.

Clint did say anything as he led Bruce into the other room where there were a few slices of toast waiting. Bruce ate slowly, certain this was the last time he'd get decent food for a long while.

It was going to be impossible for Clint to get him out without someone noticing they were in handcuffs Bruce thought, so he'd have to undo them.

"Don't run Bruce," Clint said, unlocking his handcuff. "It won't do you any good."

He looked around and realised that the room was empty, which meant Clint already had a car loaded. Except a hessian bag lying on the bed with the gag. Bruce shuddered. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Please," Bruce whispered. "Please don't make me."

He blinked back tears, looking up at Clint. The archer just turned away, avoiding his gaze. Bruce thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes before he did.

"This was always the plan Doc. The whole thing. Deliver you to Ross. So off we go."

Clint grabbed his hand and walked him out the hotel and towards the car. He handcuffed Bruce's hands behind the seat, ignoring the other man's struggling.

Bruce bit back the tears, he couldn't let himself seem weak.

And as the all too familiar army base drew into sight Bruce readied himself, hiding all emotions.

Clint took a left.

"Shouldn't you be going that way?"

"We're not meeting them there Doctor Banner."

He drew to a stop in an empty patch of road, got out the car and walked to Bruce's side, pulling out the gag.

"I have to make this look proper Doctor. So I apologise."

Clint gagged him and placed the bag of his head. Bruce tried to get away, one last ditch attempt to run, but he was still firmly attached to the seat.

The door closed and he assumed Clint got back in as the engine started again a few moments later.

How long they kept driving, Bruce didn't know. He felt a rough pair of hands pick him up and knew straight away it wasn't Clint. At least no one could see how close he was to tears.

"And you give us your word this is Doctor Banner?" a new voice said.

"Check for yourself, you only have to lift the bag."

The world didn't have time to focus before the darkness overwhelmed him again.

"The money's all in there."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Bruce felt himself be pulled away, wondering if Clint regretted it at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Based on a Tumblr post by _slowdancingangels_.**

**I think Part One may be half the length of the entire thing, or there abouts. Anyway, five parts for five days, as per usual an update a day because I prewrote everything because of my weird writing habits where I can't write anything in chronological order. **

**I realise I actually wrote in Spanish in this one, I didn't format English to demonstrate it was in a different language, so "Gracias" means "thank you" and "Buenos tardes. ¿Hablar ingles?" means "Good evening. Speak English?". Probably guessed that from context, but there you go. I did Spanish GCSE. So that could be wrong. I'm far from fluent. I think that's the first time I've not written in English and I apologise if I'm being a pain, but it didn't look right in English. Because of what it was saying I guess. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**


	2. Part Two: Monster

Bruce blinked as the world came back into focus. He was strapped to a table, metal bands holding his hands and feet down. General Thaddeus Ross was standing beside him.

"Welcome back to civilisation Doctor Banner."

"What have you done?"

"Just taken some blood to run some tests on."

"No, this thing, it's too dangerous."

"And it's the property of the US military."

"General, please."

"Captain Blonsky, escort Doctor Banner to his cell."

Bruce let himself be dragged along to be locked away.

* * *

Clint sat in the hotel, fiddling with the handcuffs. Had he done the right thing? Surely he had.

He looked around, not sure what to do.

Bruce.

Who knew what they were doing to him?

No, he's fine, they won't do anything like that.

But what if they did?

"You're a futzing idiot Barton," Clint said to himself, pulling out a map and drawing up a plan of how to break into a military base.

* * *

Clint knocked on the door, not sure who else would help.

"Hello?"

"Could I speak to Betty Ross please?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Bruce."

"Bruce Banner?"

"That's the one."

"Bruce died."

"No. He didn't. He's in trouble. And I think I can help him. But I can't do it alone."

"Leonard? Leonard, who is it?"

A young woman appeared behind the man.

"You're Betty Ross?"

"Yes."

"General Thaddeus Ross is your father?"

"Yes."

"Your father's got Bruce."

"You'd better come in."

* * *

"You did what?"

"My job. But I feel bad now."

"And do you normally feel bad?"

"Leonard."

"He's a criminal Betty."

"He's trying to help."

"No, he's right. No, I don't normally feel bad. But that's because normally these people are not good people. But Bruce is different."

"I know," Betty said.

"What did he do anyway? Ross never told me and Bruce never said anything specific, he just said lab accident."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. What did it do?"

"That's for Bruce to tell people."

"You knew he was still alive?" Leonard asked.

"I know what happened, what the gamma did to him, but I thought it had killed him."

"And now you want to go in there and demand his release."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"It won't?" Clint asked.

"No, what Bruce has… As far as they're concerned Bruce is property of the US military."

"So it's a break in. And that's where I come in."

"What do you need?" Leonard asked.

"You want to help?"

"Bruce is a friend."

"I need somewhere to bring Bruce so we can lie low. And I need false documents, but I don't think either of you are equipped to make them."

"False documents?"

"Bruce can't stay here. I can get him out the country. Then I'll leave well enough alone."

"How long will you be?" Betty asked.

"I'll do it at night. Less people around. Army bases have vents, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can be back before morning."

* * *

Bruce curled up in the corner, shivering, trying to hold the Hulk back. He wasn't even sure if was night or day.

A clang came from above him.

"Futz."

Bruce looked up to see Clint's head hanging out the air vent. He was wearing some kind of purple suit, something in his hands and ruffled hair, like he'd just taken it off his head.

"Hey Doc."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here to bust you out."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"That's why I'm the one busting you out."

"How?"

"Through here. You can do it Doc."

"I can't even get up there."

"I can get you up here. Perks of training with acrobats. Come on."

"I really can't."

"Bruce. I've got you." Clint threw the rope down. "You can climb a little bit, can't you? And I can catch you and pull you up. I'm here Bruce."

"But you left me."

"I came back for you Bruce. I'm not leaving you, not ever again. Not unless you ask me to. Grab the rope Bruce."

He felt himself lift off the floor.

Bruce crawled up inside the vents. Clint took his hand, pulling the rope back up behind them with his free hand.

"Keep your eyes on me Doc. It's just you and me."

Bruce shuffled forwards as Clint pushed himself backwards, somehow getting them outside. The car Clint pushed him into smelt familiar.

He couldn't see where they were going, and goodness only knows how Clint drove that far in the dark with his headlights off, but they were miles away before he stopped, shooting a grin at Bruce.

Bruce punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Leaving me with Ross."

"I came back."

"Yeah. That's what- Betty?" She stood by the door, Bruce opening it and slowly climbing out.

"Hi Bruce."

"Betty." Bruce turned to Clint. "You found Betty."

"Well, it wasn't exactly hard. Unlike you, she lives in a house."

"I've missed you so much." Bruce swung his arms around her, not noticing Clint look down at the floor.

"Quick, come inside before someone sees you."

They sat in Betty's living room, no one knowing what to say. Her eyes flitted between Clint and Bruce, a slight frown on her face.

"So," Leonard said, eventually breaking the silence. "Any idea where you'll go Bruce?"

"He's got my blood. He can't have it."

"Why not?" Clint asked. "It's just blood."

"He can use it to get my DNA."

"Yeah, but it can't be that bad, can it?"

"It's very bad."

"I think it's too late for that," Leonard said, looking at the television. "Bruce?"

"He didn't."

"Clearly he did."

"What is that thing?" Clint asked.

"We have to go back," Bruce said.

"Are you insane? Why would you go back?"

"Because I'm the only one who can stop it."

"I'll drive you," Betty said. "He's more likely to listen if it's me."

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Clint asked.

"I think it's best we just sit back and watch," Leonard said as Bruce and Betty ran for the door, Clint sure he'd just seen a flash of green in Bruce's eye.

* * *

"So that's where you went. How did you get out?"

"Doesn't matter. What did you do?"

"Went looking for you."

"That doesn't explain why there's a monster on a rampage in Harlem."

"Dad, just tell him what happened. Bruce is the only one who knows anything about this. He can help."

"Stay out of this Betty."

"No. Look at what's happened. Tell us what you did."

"It was that damned Hawkeye, wasn't it? Should never have trusted him. You have a habit of making people like you."

"Maybe that's because he's a nice person."

"Betty-"

"General, who is that?"

"It used to be Emil Blonsky."

"And you gave him my blood?"

"What are you getting at Banner?"

"He's the same as the Hulk. So the Hulk can fight him. Let me help."

"You'll destroy New York."

"He'll destroy it if we don't try something."

"Why did you come here Banner?"

"Because I thought I could help you and I knew if I tried without telling you, you'd attack me instead!"

"Bruce, let's just go."

"Betty, there's people out there."

"You think you can control it?" Ross asked.

"No. But I can direct it."

* * *

"What is that?" Clint asked as a large green thing landed in front of the yellow thing. "Also, second question, why are there people filming instead of running?"

"First answer, that's Bruce, second answer, because people want to see stuff like this on the news so they'll film it for the news despite the risks. That's what they get paid for."

"That's Bruce?"

"It's his story to tell."

"He's in trouble."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to help Bruce!"

* * *

It took Clint too long to reach Harlem to where all the trouble was. His bow slung over one shoulder and his quiver the other, he headed towards the crashes.

The two things, Bruce and the other one, were rather large Clint decided. And it didn't look like his arrows would do much to help at all.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Betty. This looks bad."

"Get out of here, you have to stay hidden until you can get Bruce somewhere safe. They'll lock you up with him."

"I'd rather be with him than not and I said that out loud in front of his girlfriend. Futzing idiot Barton."

"Girlfriend?"

"Are you not? I thought you were."

"Bruce and I have a very long and complicated history. But we're different now. Everything possible is pushing us apart. It's not going to work."

"He'll try."

"I know he'll try and it's not fair to him."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"And I always will. But I prepared myself for him being dead. My father wants to use him as a weapon and won't stop hunting him. And then there's other people."

"Leonard?"

"And you."

"Me and who?"

"Bruce."

"This is possibly the strangest conversation I have ever had and in the most dangerous place. Really, we should move. Like, now."

"I'll follow you. But you can't let anyone see you."

"Betty dearest, they won't touch me while these two are at it."

"I think the opposite. Get out of here."

"Only if you do too."

"I have a better idea. The military base will be empty."

"Destroying their samples of Bruce's blood? An excellent idea."

* * *

Bruce groaned, his head aching.

"Look who woke up."

"Clint? What have you got on your head?"

"Shush Doc, soldiers. Can't let them know my name."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to fix a mess, but I think you did that yourself. Also Betty is amazing. She destroyed all the samples of your blood they had by the way. None left."

"Blonsky-"

"Yeah, you kicked him into next week. Good boy. Come on. Up you get." He pulled Bruce to his feet. "Guess this is it then Doc."

"Oh. Right. I'll, I'll, I'll not forget what you did for me."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened without me, so probably just, yeah. Probably best to forget."

"Goodbye Hawkeye."

"Goodbye Doctor Banner."

Clint turned, darting out of sight almost straight away.

Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing Bruce," Betty said. "Because you can't stay with me. My father will always cause a problem."

"You deserve someone better Betty."

"You're wrong Bruce. You keep putting yourself down. It would be hard, if not impossible, to find someone better. Different maybe, but never better. You like him, don't you?"

"He's, I don't know, he's just so him."

"I know that look in your eyes Bruce. It's the one you used to have when we first met."

"Betty, I-"

"I'm not alone Bruce. There's Leonard."

"He's a good man. You should- You should stay with him. If he makes you happy."

"He does. And I hope you'll be happy too Bruce."

"I love you Betty Ross. I always have, always will. You are spectacular."

"Go, before you make the biggest mistake of your life and let him get away." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "And I want letters, when you're not too busy hiding."

"Promise. See you Betty."

"Go." She smiled and Bruce ran. "I love you too, Bruce Banner. Good luck."

* * *

"Clint!"

"Bruce? What are you doing following me? What's Ross doing?"

"I need to go back on the run."

"Right."

"Also Betty and I officially broke up."

"Sorry."

"We've both found someone else."

"Right."

"Being on the run's lonely."

"I know."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Wait, what?"

Bruce kissed him.

"Also, I kind of turn into a giant green monster when I get angry."

"I don't care."

They kissed again, Clint certain fireworks were going off somewhere and his legs had turned to jelly.

"We should go."

"Somewhere more private, I know."

"No, I mean, Ross is only over there, we need to go because you are not very well hidden and your trousers are falling down. Also, you aren't wearing a shirt. It's actually very distracting Doc."

"You're right, we need to run."

"Where to?"

"I hear Calcutta's nice."

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been corrected, last chapter should say hablas ingles not hablar, thank you to the wonderful Tenxmex007 who is clearly better at Spanish than me (which isn't that hard, I'm terrible with tenses and my French and Spanish both have seemed to merge as one language in my head, so I tend to confuse the two. I'm not good with languages.)**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**


	3. Part Three: Fugitive

"Russia is cold."

"I never would have guessed that, thank you Clint."

They'd been on the run for about a week now, Bruce telling Clint all about the Hulk and Clint, being Clint, deciding to take it upon himself to help Bruce control it. So they'd picked the most remote places Bruce could think of where Clint could survive. North Russia was number one.

"I'm serious, it's freezing. I think I might need to share body heat to keep warm." Clint batted his eyelids. "Please Doctor Banner, may I steal some warmth?"

"You've got, like, twelve layers on. You just want a hug."

"That is not true. I have six layers on and would like to cuddle you forever."

"You can have one."

"One?"

"And then we'll have to see about the rest tonight." Clint's eyes widened. "A cuddle for the whole night."

"Bruce, stop teasing."

"Only if you stop making it so easy."

"Now, I couldn't do that."

"Really? Not even a little bit?" Clint lent forwards and gave him a light kiss.

"Nope."

"Mr Barton, you tease just as well."

"I do aim to please Doctor."

Clint's smile lit up his whole face. Bruce sat back, drinking it in.

"Where to next?"

"We could stay here a while."

"But if you're going to get cold-"

"Bruce, I'm fine. Although a cuddle wouldn't go amiss."

"I knew it."

"Anyway, there's not really anyone here, maybe it's time to get started with control."

"I really don't think this is a good idea Clint."

"You didn't let him out once before. So you must have some control. Bruce, we're not even near a road and I know you would never hurt me."

"We're different though."

"He's part of you. I told you before, I don't care that you can turn into the Hulk."

"I don't know how."

"And that's why you practise. Cross your legs, steady your breathing."

"And that's going to help?"

"Maybe. It's all to do with your heart rate, yeah? You said that when it speeds up he comes out. Is that all things which raise heart rate?"

"I think so."

"So it's not just angry, it's scared too. Just relax, let him out."

"Bad idea."

"Doc, it'll be fine." Bruce closed his eyes. "Imagine a door."

"Got it."

"Behind the door is the Hulk. And it's shut at the moment, he's shut behind the door."

"Where are you getting this from?"

"I did the same thing when I was doing stuff, you keep your emotions behind a door. Just try it."

"All right."

"Now open the door Bruce."

Bruce pictured it, but nothing happened. Not even a flash of green.

"Well that was anti climatic," he said.

"You just need practise. No one's going to be looking for you out here and I doubt Ross will be let over here to pick you up anyway. There's almost no people, it's the perfect place."

"And there's somewhere to sleep and food?"

"We'll find somewhere. Do you speak Russian?"

"No."

"Great, I do. Kind of. A little bit. I picked some up. But first, let's just sit back and maybe cuddle a bit?"

"Stubborn little bird, aren't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

"There." Clint ran over and wrapped himself around Bruce. "I've got you. Nothing to worry about."

"Something happened."

"Your eyes went green. You're getting there Bruce."

It had been a month since they'd started trying to control the Other Guy, five weeks since they'd started running. And today had been Bruce's first successful session.

"You're all right. Take a deep breath for me Bruce. You're fine. You just panicked."

"I can do it."

"No, wait until tomorrow. You've done enough today."

"Come on. We should probably move. Been here quite a while, people might think we've let our guard down and start trying things."

"We'll make a move in the morning, it's too late now, it'll start getting dark before we get anywhere. Where next?"

"I don't know yet. Come on."

They walked hand in hand back to the small farm who had agreed to lend them a bed while they needed it after Bruce had helped with a difficult labour for the farmer's wife.

Neither of them noticed the pair of green eyes following their every move.

* * *

"Ha ha! Bruce, you did it!"

"My head."

"Come here, I've got you. You did it!"

"Did what?"

"Well, you went all green and stuff then decided that you'd rather stay small, so you shrank back down into little Bruce. I don't think you fully turned into the Hulk, but you did half way get there."

"My head is killing me."

"You need rest."

"We're supposed to be moving as well."

"We are, slowly."

"I suppose one night won't hurt. Where are we heading anyway?"

"Just, south. No where in particular."

* * *

"Get away!" Bruce shouted as Clint ran towards him. His body shook, turning green. Clint watched, wide eyed, as Bruce changed.

The Hulk emerged, smashing his fist into the nearest rock.

"Woah, woah, easy big guy, easy." He turned to face Clint. "You're huge. You're Hulk?"

"Cupid."

"It's Clint, Jade Jaws. You really are huge."

"Danger?"

"No, we're safe. I knew it, you just want to protect Bruce, don't you."

"Banner safe."

"He's going to be safe with me Hulk. I said I'd look after him too."

"Why here?"

"Bruce needs to be able to control when he changes. It can't just be when he gets cross, people might get hurt. Sometimes he needs to be able to stay Bruce and fix the problem."

"Hulk understand. Not angry."

"You're not, are you? You're a big softie really."

"Hulk not softie. Hulk monster."

"Nah, you're just big. And green. I like green."

"Banner love Cupid."

"Clint, I'm Clint."

"Soppy love archer. Cupid."

"You sound like Bruce. You're calm too. Is that because Bruce was calm?"

"Cupid want Banner back now?"

"If you don't have problems with it."

"Cupid protect Banner. Hulk protect Cupid."

"All right, now you're just winding me up."

"Easy to tease."

"You and Bruce are ganging up on me, aren't you?"

"Banner come back now."

Hulk shrank down, leaving Bruce shaking in a destroyed pair of trousers. Clint threw clean clothes at him. Bruce pulled them on.

"Told you you'd get it. Only took you two months."

"Went better than last time?"

"No destroyed anythings. We're good. Hulk likes me too."

"I think I remember it. Most of it."

"Told you, if you're calm and controlled, so's Hulk. Hate to say it Doc, but I told you so."

"Hulk called you Cupid."

"Jade Jaws can keep his nickname to himself."

"It fits, you certainly struck my heart with your arrow."

"You big flirt."

"Anything for you."

Bruce kissed him. His stomach rumbled.

"I've got pasta in the bag," Clint said, pulling out the trangia and water. "Although, I think we need more fuel."

"We'll pick some up when we can. Always prepared, aren't you?"

"You never know when you'll end up in the middle of nowhere needing to cook pasta."

* * *

The owner of the green eyes had been following them for months now, tracing their every move as they trekked across Asia, heading south.

Neither of them noticed her; she didn't want them to. It wouldn't be long before she would reveal herself, but for now she was content to watch.

* * *

"You know, we've been together six months?"

"No, Honduras was longer ago than that."

"No, Clint, I mean together."

"Oh. Six months. How about that."

"Look how far we've come."

"We haven't left Russia yet Doc."

"I meant with controlling the Hulk."

"Bruce?"

"Yes Clint?"

"Happy six months. I didn't get you anything, will a kiss do?"

"I'm not going to stop you."

* * *

The green eyes watched the two men, deciding tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

"I can hear something."

"What?"

"I don't know. I think someone's coming."

"You good to run?"

"People never chase you if you walk."

"Well learnt my young protégée."

"I learnt that before I met you. Well, before you caught me."

"And now you'll have to catch me." Clint skimmed a kiss across Bruce's cheek and ran off, laughing.

Bruce ran after him, not as nimble on his feet as Clint, but fast enough to keep up. Clint stopped suddenly, turning around and Bruce ran into him, both of them ending up in a tangled heap on the floor, laughing. They kissed, not noticing the third person join them.

"This is not what I was expecting to see."

Bruce and Clint stood up quickly, brushing themselves off and standing fairly far apart.

"Er, we were just-" Clint began.

"I'm no idiot, I know what you were doing."

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh great, another one. Putting up with you's bad enough," Bruce said.

"Hey, you love me."

"True."

"Well that's good, because I'm pretty sure I love you too."

"Which one of you is Doctor Banner?" the woman asked.

"Why?"

"He's my ticket out of Russia."

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"You're going to stop me?"

"I'm Hawkeye."

"Black Widow."

"Futz."

"Black Widow?" Bruce asked

"She's a legend, almost. The best in the business."

"Better than you?"

"Different skill set. But yes."

"A compliment from the Hawk. How nice."

"How did you find us?"

"Everyone is looking for Doctor Banner and they all know you're with him. And you came to Russia. Was that a wise move?"

"The empty bit."

"You were too careless."

"Bruce, when I say run, run."

"And you?"

"I've got my bow."

"Not close by."

"Just do it Bruce."

"Clint."

"Doc, this is what I do. I said I'd protect you. This is me protecting you, but you have to listen to me."

He made the first move, his punch easily blocked by her.

They engaged, Clint trying to predict what she was going to do and plan how to counter it, but it wasn't working. She was too fast.

"Clint!"

"I hope you're running Bruce!"

Clint risked a look and saw Bruce on his hands and knees, muscles throbbing green.

"You've got this Doc, you've practised!"

"Can't…"

Bruce gave in and Hulk let out an all mighty roar.

"Hulk, she's not going to do anything." He ignored Clint, swiping at Black Widow. She fell to the floor in pain and Clint put himself between them. "Listen up Jade Jaws. People will see you and that'll put Bruce in danger. We can help her, we don't need to hurt anyone. We can get her out, same as Bruce got me out. Hulk, listen to me, you need to calm down."

"Out the way Cupid," he growled.

"No."

"Hulk not want to hurt Cupid."

"So don't. Just calm down, I need Bruce."

"She dangerous."

"I said I'll protect Bruce."

"Hulk say protect you."

"I'm all right Hulk. She's not going to hurt me." The girl was looking up at them, terrified. "But she's hurt. I need Bruce."

"Not trust Spider."

"Helping her isn't the same as trusting her Hulk. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say I will never let anyone take Bruce away and hurt him. As long as I can, I will be there."

Hulk nodded, receding back into Bruce. He spluttered, Clint helping him up.

"Clint."

"It's all right Bruce. I've got you."

"How?"

"I talked to him. Told you he wouldn't hurt me Doc."

"You didn't know that. I could have killed you."

"Bruce, it's fine. What do you want to do with her?"

"We should help. Like you said. Help. I hurt her. I can help her get better."

"You want to?"

"Yeah."

"All right then." Clint picked her up, much to her distaste.

"Put me down!"

"You want our help or not? Because you're hurt and I doubt anyone's coming for you."

"Leave me alone. What are you?"

"The word hasn't spread?" Bruce asked. "I lose my temper and turn into a giant green monster."

"We're working on it," Clint said. "Bruce, we need a car. Best get out of the area quick."

"Why are you taking me?"

"You said you wanted to get out of Russia? Here's your chance. Take it or leave it."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm the one who hurt you," Bruce said. "Besides, it might be nice to have a little extra company." She nodded. "Great. Do you have a name? Other than Black Widow."

"Natasha Romanoff."

"And then there were three," Clint said. "Or possibly four. Depending on how you look at it."

"Where to now?" Bruce asked.

"Away from Asia. I guess Calcutta will have to wait."

"How about somewhere warm."

"Warm would be nice."

"Somewhere I can use my medical training to help people and you can help people too."

"I know just the place Doc."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you are, that's how Natasha happened. Because she was a pain and her story was determined to not work without Clint.**

**Also, may have been watching _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_, hence the Cupid and Jade Jaws.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	4. Part Four: Doctor

They'd spent a few years together trekking around Africa, Clint guessed. Maybe three? Enough to have fallen into a routine and become firm friends.

Bruce was a doctor, Clint and Natasha made sure he had enough medicine, they made sure he could control the Hulk, Clint talked to the Hulk when he did come out, Natasha made disgusted sounds when Clint and Bruce got too sappy and kept her eyes open for anyone.

But mostly they were content to just help people.

Clint supposed it was due to growing up with fosters and then the circus that he was happy to just move about and leave a place behind him. He wasn't used to staying in one place. He could sometimes see the reluctance Bruce had, the desire to just have one place to call home. Somewhere theirs. The two of them, with Natasha probably dropping in frequently. Somewhere Bruce could do his experiments and Clint could shoot targets and they could cook each other dinner and settle down.

Crickey, he wished that were possible.

Bruce looked at him with those big eyes which could see straight into Clint's soul.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just life. We've been together a long time now."

"And you two are still sappy as a new couple," Natasha said.

"Thanks Nat."

"No problem."

"Imagine we could have a home Bruce. We could settle down and not have to worry about Ross or SHIELD or anything."

"Maybe one day."

"Sappy idiots. I want to be godmother to the twelve children you adopt."

"Who said anything about children?" Clint asked.

"You were about to ramble about having a family and setting down and just being sappy, it was only a matter of time."

"Twelve does seem a bit excessive," Bruce said. "Maybe one or two."

"You'll walk in, the two of you, and you'll love all of them so much you come back with the entire Home."

"We're not that bad," Clint protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I assume you two are going to continue the sappy talk? In which case, I'm going to sleep."

"Night Nat."

"Night Tasha."

"Good night love birds."

Clint snuggled up on Bruce's lap, Bruce playing with his hair.

"You don't mind I'm dragging you around the world?"

"Bruce, I grew up moving from place to place, this is the life I've pretty much always lived. I love it, seeing new places, meeting new people. I just wish you didn't have to hide. And it does get tiring after a while. You want somewhere to settle down, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind. But I like helping people. And as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Me too. Good thing Nat can't hear us, hey?"

"I think she can. She's just ignoring it."

"Do you think we should head somewhere new?"

"Move on? Where have you got in mind?"

"Why don't we do the rounds? Even continent, every country in the whole world. Within reason."

"Might be a bit hard to get into places in NATO with the US. We'll need fake passports."

"And that's where Nat comes in. So, we've done Africa. Where next?"

"If you can get across the Mediterranean undetected there's Europe. Probably best to go the route without pirates. I'm pretty sure Hulk and pirates won't mix very well."

"Europe it is then Doc."

"I've always wanted to see Italy."

"We'll make a date of Rome."

* * *

Natasha left them more or less alone while they wandered around, avoiding cameras, trying to be invisible yet still enjoy themselves.

They mostly stuck to walking the streets, just enjoying being together.

It wasn't until the next day Clint noticed the tail.

"There's someone following us."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"You sure they're after us?"

"Positive. I don't recognise them. We're getting Nat and we're getting out of here."

"Okay."

The caught a train, switching several times, walking for a bit, a number of buses and didn't stop until they reached Budapest.

* * *

"What now?" Natasha asked.

Clint looked over to where Bruce was half asleep.

"We need rest."

"We don't have time."

"Nat, we can't keep going, we have to blend in somewhere."

"I can blend no problem. It's you two I'm worried about."

"I can, I'm sure Bruce has picked up enough."

"We haven't exactly been hiding though, have we."

"We've been hiding from governments and things."

"Bruce is a doctor, he's been using that."

"It was only a matter of time before they found us. But Nat, I can't just tell him to not help people."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm saying, if you want a rest, we need to be tourists for a while. Unless either of you speak Hungarian?"

"I don't. I don't think Bruce does."

"Tourists."

"You think they followed us here?"

"I think we'd be stupid to let our guard down."

"We're not going to," Bruce said, yawning.

"Go to sleep Bruce, you're exhausted," Clint said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"So're you."

"We all need sleep," Natasha said, "you two go and cuddle, I'll keep watch."

"You sure Nat?"

"Well, I'm not cuddling with either of you, so yeah."

"All right. Night Nat."

"Night Tasha."

"Good night love birds."

* * *

"SHIELD are about. We need to go."

"What about breakfast?"

"What part of SHIELD are about, we need to go, did you not understand Clinton?"

"SHIELD? As in that SHIELD?"

"No, as in an actual shield, are you a complete idiot, of course that SHIELD!"

"We need to go."

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"Because you love us. Bruce, get up, SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"SHIELD."

"How can you tell?"

"Nat saw them."

"You know they're SHIELD? How?"

"I recognised one of them from a while back. Before I met you."

"What do we do?" Bruce asked.

"You two get on the first train out of here. I'll distract them."

"Nat, no, we're sticking together," Clint said.

"Except I know what happened last time someone got their hands on Bruce's blood."

"Nat-"

"Clint, listen to her, she knows what she's doing. You're being a mother hen again."

"Let me go and distract SHIELD."

"Yes, because splitting you and Bruce up is such a good idea and never results in the two of you being sloppy while you pine."

"When did that happen?"

"Every time you can't see Bruce. You two go, I can do this. This is what I do. Shoo. Go on."

"We'll meet you somewhere Nat. If you can find us."

"Won't even have to look."

"I hope you do. I'm not that bad at hiding."

"Catch you later love birds."

Natasha dived out of sight and Clint took Bruce's hand in his own and started to run.

* * *

They sat on another train, heading away from the city.

"Why did SHIELD have to show up? Now Nat's gone."

"She'll be fine Clint, she's the Black Widow."

"Exactly. They're not going to take things easy on her."

"Our little mother hen, aren't you."

"Not anymore. Just yours."

"Clint, just relax. Natasha will be out of there in no time and she's the only one who could possibly find us."

"But I don't want to make it easy for us to be found."

"So just make it easy for Nat."

"Then anyone that's looking might be able to find us."

"Clinton. Stop panicking. We're safe, I'm right here, no one's going to get to either of us. Tasha can take care of herself, you know that."

"What if they find out about us?"

"She's always in control of the interrogations, that's how she works. She'll spin it so they go where she wants to go. She'll keep us safe Clint, she's Tasha."

"We never did get to Calcutta. And Nat knows we wanted to go there."

"We're in Budapest."

"I'm sure we can find trains and things."


	5. Part Five: Avenger

"Bruce!"

The man grabbed Clint, covering his mouth with his hand as Clint struggled against his grip. Where they'd managed to find such a large man, Clint didn't know, but he wasn't letting that stop him getting to Bruce.

"Let him go!" Bruce appeared, running over to Clint as the man dropped him. "Clint, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Doc. I've had worse. You're all right? They haven't been trying any funny business?"

"Doctor Banner, you know this man?" the woman who had been in the building with Bruce asked.

"Yes and I don't appreciate SHIELD's way of treating him."

"SHIELD?"

"I'll explain later."

"We still need your help Doctor."

"Only if you agree not to lay another finger on him."

"Of course not. This way please."

"Wait, what? Doc, what's going on?"

"SHIELD need my help."

"You're not going anywhere without me."

"Director Fury asked specifically for Doctor Banner and no one else."

"Listen sister, I don't know who you are or what SHIELD want, but if you think I'm letting you take Bruce you've got another thing coming."

"Clint, just-"

"The fate of the world is at stake."

"Huh."

* * *

"I don't like this. At all."

"Clint, relax. As far as they're concerned, you're just a concerned friend and I'm only here for the science."

"It's SHIELD. Last time we caught a whiff of SHIELD, Nat disappeared."

"She's the Black Widow, she'll be fine. How many times Clint?"

"This is a bad idea Doc. SHIELD work with Ross."

"And they hate each other. Clint, it's the whole world. We can't just let that happen. Not when we can do something about it."

"When you can do something about it."

"I can't do anything without you."

"Are we really going to do that here?"

"Oh, you're right, how terribly thoughtless of me, of course you have to pick appropriate moments."

"I was panicking."

"You're a terrible flirt at the worst moments and you know it."

"Still don't like this Doc."

"You've got your bow and arrows?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll be fine. I trust you Clint. I know that if they try anything, you'll have us out of there and the other side of the world before you can say 'I told you so'. Which, if I know you and I like to think I do, you'll be repeating for the rest of your life."

"You know me best of all."

"I want to kiss you so much right now, but I think SHIELD are watching."

"I'm surprised they didn't put two and two together. Also, that Ross didn't tell them you were with me."

"He'd have to tell them he paid you."

"I gave that back."

"I know you did. Under-priced, was I?"

"I couldn't possibly put a figure on you Bruce. I don't think numbers go that high."

"Numbers don't stop. They're infinite."

"Stop spoiling the moment with maths."

They landed, Bruce almost running out the plane.

They looked around, astounded, by what they saw. It must have been some kind of aircraft carrier, but it was huge. Bruce stood awkwardly, wringing his hands, uncertain of what he was supposed to be doing. Clint placed his hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that he wasn't alone.

"Doctor Banner?" The man approached, holding out his hand to shake. Clint looked him over. He looked familiar.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

"And is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." Clint nodded to himself, this guy seemed all right. He did wish SHIELD had let him look at the files, but they kept saying something about how he was just there to keep Banner happy, he couldn't know anything. "They didn't say anything about your friend though."

"Clint Barton," Clint said, holding out his hand. "I'm just Bruce's friend and lab assistant for today."

"You in a lab, who thought that was a good idea?"

"You, apparently."

"Steve Rogers," the man said, shaking Clint's hand. His eyes darted between him and Bruce. The Steve Rogers? Clint caught Bruce's eye and saw a small nod. Well, how about that.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside," the woman Clint had seen earlier said. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked.

"Really. They want me in a submerged pressurised container?" They looked over the side to see rotors lifting the vessel out of the water. "Oh no, this is much worse."

Clint could only watch, fascinated, as they lifted into the air. He followed Bruce and Rogers inside.

"Gentlemen."

Rogers handed a man something before he moved on to talk to Bruce. Bruce paused before shaking his hand.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, how long are we staying?"

"Once we get the Tesseract you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," the second man said. "Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

"It's still going to take too long," the woman that had brought them in said.

"You need to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Eye-patch man asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put their spectrometers on the room and collaborate them for gamma ray." Bruce stood on Clint's foot before he could open his mouth. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Hill, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please?"

"This way Doctor."

Clint made to follow them, but Eye-patch man stopped him.

"I don't believe we've met."

"Clint Barton."

"Director Nicholas Fury. Banner wouldn't come without you."

"I'm his, er, friend. I look out for him. Kind of like a bodyguard I guess, people try and hurt him they have to deal with me."

"How did you meet?"

"Thought you'd been keeping tabs on him."

"Do you know a Natasha Romanoff?"

"Why?"

"She had the name Calcutta written down as her only response to next of kin. We traced it and searched the city, found no links to her but we did find you and Banner."

"Director, I'm just here for Bruce. Yes, I knew Natasha once. We met in Russia, she was hurt, Bruce patched her up. She travelled with us for a little while until SHIELD showed up. We told her of our eventual plan to reach Calcutta. It's what we were aiming for."

"You still haven't said how you met him."

"Long story short, it was through work."

"And you ran away with him?"

"He needed a friend."

"Neither of you were detected."

"I was in the circus when I was a kid. I know about moving from place to place. Can I go now? Have I passed enough to help Bruce with the secret SHIELD science?"

"Agent Sitwell will show you the way."

* * *

"Still don't like it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you can do your science stuff and they respect you as a scientist. But I don't know Bruce. Something's wrong with Nat."

"Clint, we've been over this."

"It's not that. Fury said he found us because Nat wrote Calcutta next to next of kin on something. Next of kin's who you call when someone's in trouble, isn't it?"

"We'll find her. If SHIELD have anything to do with it, we can find her."

"Bruce?"

"Yes Clint?"

"You didn't give me a chance to say it earlier."

"On a SHIELD floating secret base Clint, really?"

"I love it when you talk science Doc."

"You're doing the eyebrow thing."

"You love the eyebrow thing."

"World's biggest flirt right here."

"Shush you."

"Should change your name. Clint Flirt-a-lot."

"Thought you we going to say Clint Banner then."

"I have stuff to do, stop distracting me."

"I'll just sit and watch then."

"Still distracting. Perhaps you can come over here so I can borrow your hands. And maybe your lips."

"And you call me the flirt."

* * *

"Is everything all right Doctor Banner?"

"A few more hours at most, probably not even that."

The agent turned to Clint.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so Agent…?"

"Coulson. You sound familiar. And your eyes. But I don't remember your face."

"Maybe we have, I've been to a lot of places."

"Do you have any family?"

"I have a brother. But we haven't spoken in years. Maybe you met him? Barney."

"Name doesn't ring any bells, but maybe. I'll leave you two to work." Coulson left.

"How does he know you?"

"Coulson. I think I met him once, when he was younger and I was only just out the circus."

"Ah. And that will be why he doesn't know your face. You still have it, don't you?"

"As long as they don't search our stuff we're fine Bruce. It's in the second compartment. The one that's hard to get in. Now you're worrying."

"Because they don't like you."

"Hey. I can take care of myself. Failing that, I've got you. And Hulk's not going to let anything happen. I'm not going to take it out unless I need it."

"You've been saying that for years. You should have just got rid of it."

"I have used it. There's some dodgy people that needed sorting without seeing my face."

"Just be careful."

"I will Doc."

SHIELD brought the man past at that point. He looked at Bruce, who rubbed his head. Clint put his arm around him protectively.

"They want us for briefing," Rogers said, walking in. Clint withdrew his arm quickly, but he was sure Rogers noticed.

"We're coming," Bruce said.

* * *

"In case it's unclear," Fury said as they watched over the monitor. "You try to escape, you so much as even scratch that glass." The sound of the rushing wind was enough to assure Clint it wouldn't be a good idea. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man with his little pet liar. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't help to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

They waited, until Bruce broke the silence.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Rogers said. "So Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"Outer space army," Clint said. "Great."

"So he's building another portal," Bruce said. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of mind control," Hill said. "Along with some SHIELD personnel." Clint shot a look at Bruce. Was that Natasha?

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Rogers said. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Hill said.

"He's adopted."

"Is that an excuse for him killing them or a reason he didn't kill more?" Clint asked.

"Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's a stabilising agent," a new voice said, walking in. Clint recognised Tony Stark entering with Agent Coulson. "I'll fly you there," he said to Coulson. "Keep the love alive." He turned back to the others. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

"Mr Barton, a word?" Coulson asked and Clint followed him out the room. "Mr Barton, who was Loki referring to?"

"Bruce I guess. He's not a mindless beast. I've met Hulk, if he comes out with Bruce in control instead of fighting it he's a lot calmer and less likely to break stuff."

"I realised that. I meant about his pet liar. Is he referring to you?"

"I'd say no, but I can't think of anyone else it would be."

"What are you keeping from us?"

"Bruce isn't just a friend. He's so much more than that."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"And he reciprocates these feelings?"

"If he doesn't, he's done a mighty fine job of pretending to for six years."

"I couldn't find a Barney Barton in any systems with a brother named Clint. I did however find a Charles Bernard and Clinton Francis, who went by Barney and Clint, being reported missing from their orphanage in the late eighties. The circus had been in town that week, the results of the investigation was that they'd joined Carson's Carnival of Travelling Wonders. They weren't traced past then."

"There was an investigation? Was that protocol or did someone actually care?"

"Barney Barton resurfaced several years later and joined the army. His brother is presumed dead, never having been heard from again. Now I see why. How did you meet Doctor Banner through work if you've never worked with him?"

"Perhaps I used a pseudonym."

"I don't think you did, Hawkeye." Clint froze. "Carson's was the same circus Hawkeye first was seen at, back when he was a boy. He worked for Trickshot for a while, before going freelance, coinciding with when a Charles Bernard Barton was brought to hospital by an unidentified stranger with an arrow wound. The stranger was also injured, but left before he could be treated. They suspected a head injury as Barton kept talking about his brother, who everyone thought was dead. The last incident SHIELD attributed to Hawkeye's work was six years ago, in Mexico, shortly before the Hulk incident in Harlem."

"Bruce was trying to help, it was Ross that let Blonsky have his blood."

"You don't deny it?"

"Is there any point? You've clearly done your research Agent Coulson."

"I was tasked to the team looking for Hawkeye eight years ago. We met."

"I know. I remember."

"You only have yourself to blame, I would never have been able to work it out until you mentioned your brother."

"I suppose you're going to have me locked up like Loki now."

"I suspect that would only anger Doctor Banner. Something we're keen to avoid."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Don't. Hulk won't take kindly to it."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact."

"Why are you here?"

"For Bruce. He wanted to help not let alien armies invade the world. I'm not leaving him. Ever. And Natasha."

"She's under Loki's spell."

"How do I get her out of it?"

"We don't know."

"I'm going to help Coulson. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"I believe you. Perhaps you should go and find Doctor Banner, I wouldn't leave him alone with Mr Stark too long. He's rather talented at winding people up."

"Bruce has it under control. But maybe an extra hand would help."

"Maybe you can prove yourself as an ally at least. When this is all over I will have to tell Director Fury about your identity."

"Agreed. When this is done. I promise, I just want to stay with Bruce. Nothing else. Just him."

"So how did you meet?"

"Ross hired me."

"You're how he found him. And Banner forgave that?"

"I don't know how. All I know is that I will forever be grateful he did."

* * *

Clint seemed to have walked in on an argument. Rogers and Stark were yelling at each other, Hill and Fury were getting cross, Thor seemed to think something was amusing while Bruce was panicking. Clint slid around the edge of the room towards him, feeling a strange sense of anger towards these people who were winding up his Bruce. And anger at Bruce for letting SHIELD talk him into this.

Clint shook his head, what was done was done, there was no point getting angry about it. Coulson wasn't going to say anything, not yet.

"Bruce. Bruce, listen to me."

"What do you want Clint?"

"What's going on? Why's everyone yelling?"

"Agent Hill, would you escort Doctor Banner back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room."

"No, no one's locking Bruce up. You wanted his help, why won't you let him help?"

"Doctor Banner, the cell was just in case-" Fury continued, ignoring Clint.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I know, I tried. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spat it out." Clint reached out and took Bruce's hand. "So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good, everything was great, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. And even worse, you dragged Clint into it too."

"Bruce." Clint's soft voice dragged him back to calm. "It's all right."

"Doctor Banner, put down the sceptre," Rogers said. Bruce looked at, surprised he was holding it, putting it down on the table as the computer beeped.

"I'm here Bruce. You're safe, you can control it. You're safe."

"You're in danger."

"Ah, when am I not Doc?"

"Protect."

"Jade Jaws, you can't come out just yet, these people will panic. They're not nice when they panic." Bruce nodded at Clint, grateful. "He settled?"

"Not exactly. But he understands why you want him to stay."

"Got it," Stark said.

"Sorry kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Bruce walked over to where a monitor was showing a map.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster," Stark said.

"Look, all of us-" Rogers started before

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Rogers and Steve continued to argue while Clint focused his attention on the screen.

"Bruce, tell me that doesn't say what I think it says."

"It does."

An explosion ricocheted the room, knocking Clint to his feet as a hold opened up in the floor. Stark and Rogers managed to get out the lab and Fury started sending orders around, none of that registering as Clint looked down.

"Bruce! Bruce, you're all right, you've got this Bruce." The unmistakable sound of the Hulk echoed back up to the lab.

"I think it's a bit late for that Mr Barton," Fury said. "If you could remain here, SHIELD will deal with this."

Clint was left alone, everyone excepting him to be useless.

Time for a change of clothes.

The familiar purple wrapped itself around his hands. He hadn't worn this for a long time. Not to do a job since he'd delivered Bruce.

Here's hoping it still fitted.

Clint did a fast change, feeling the weight of his bow in his hands, the quiver on his back.

Just like old times.

He ran out into the fray, mask up. He had to get to Bruce.

Instead he found Natasha.

"Nat?"

She leapt at him, fighting in a way he hadn't seen for years. He ducked, but he was out of practice, it wasn't going to work. She was too close to shoot, he didn't know what to do.

Clint backed up towards a more open space where he'd be able to shoot. He nocked a tranquiliser arrow, knowing from constant checking it would work if he could hit her.

She knocked the bow out his hands and it clattered to the floor. Clint scrambled backwards towards it, kicking at Natasha to keep her at bay.

"Bruce!"

No one came, not that he expected them to. Clint picked up the arrow, stabbing Natasha with it as she came within reach, knocking her out immediately, hitting her head on the way down.

"Hands where I can see them," a voice said from behind him.

"I'm trying to help."

"You're Hawkeye."

"Well, you're not wrong."

"On your knees, hands behind your back."

The SHIELD agent pulled Clint's hand's behind him, cuffing them. Another arrived to take care of Natasha while Clint was marched up to the same table they'd sat at when Fury brought them in. Stark was leaving, but stopped when he saw Clint. He looked at the bloody cards on the table and wondered what they'd been talking about.

"Sir."

Fury turned to look at them, almost showing the shock on his face at seeing Clint.

"Is that…"

"Hawkeye sir."

"Hawkeye?" Rogers asked.

"Widely acclaimed as the world's greatest marksman. He's caused a lot of trouble for SHIELD in the past. He dropped off the map a while back, we thought he'd run into a spot of bother, hadn't made it out alive."

"He was fighting Agent Romanoff sir and he won, he knocked her out."

"He was helping?"

"Natasha's a friend, I'm not letting her be kept under the influence of Loki."

"Agent, remove his mask please, I know that voice."

Clint smiled as they all looked at him. "Hi."

"Barton?"

"Yeah. What have you done with Bruce?"

"You're Hawkeye?"

"The one and only. Where's Bruce?"

"Off ship."

"So that means I can get off too, right? Go and find him?"

"No."

"Look, Fury, I haven't done anything like before in six years, not since Ross hired me to bring Bruce to him and I fell in love instead. So will you please just let me go and look for Bruce?"

"You fell in love? With who?" Stark asked.

"Who do you think?" Rogers said. "With Doctor Banner, was it not obvious?"

"Spangles got that before me?"

"You could almost see the romantic tension coming off them as soon as they got on the Helicarrier. And if they didn't know each other before Doctor Banner became the Hulk, it stands to reason that they met elsewhere, while he was on the run, which probably meant either Clint gave up a nice normal life, but two people with no experience would be caught in no time, so he already knew how to stay under the radar. No one who hasn't got anything to hide knows how to do that."

"Look at you Sherlock. Understand that reference?"

"Yes."

"The Hulk incident in Harlem?" Clint said. "Who do you think got Bruce out of the States afterwards? Who helped him learn to control the Hulk?"

"He didn't seem very in control today," Fury said. "He almost killed Hill."

"It wasn't a conscious change. If you're not going to let me find Bruce, can I at least go and make sure Nat's all right?"

"She doesn't like people calling her Nat."

"Except me. And Bruce, but he calls her Tasha."

"She never mentioned she knew you."

"That's because we didn't meet until after Bruce. So she only knew me as Clint. I mean, she knew I was Hawkeye, but I was Clint, Bruce's protector first, Hawkeye second. Fury, I've been with Bruce the whole time. He's been being a doctor, I've been his helper. Fetching medicines, stopping dangerous people, I think I've spent more time helping than the other stuff. I just helped you. Let me help."

"Director," Rogers said. "I think you should."

"He can talk to Agent Romanoff."

* * *

"Nat?"

"Clint? What are you doing here? And dressed like that, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Only one trying to kill me was you."

"Loki. He was in my head."

"And now he's not."

"He knows about you and Bruce."

"Captain America just managed to figure out Bruce and I have a thing. I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Except Stark, he's a bit of an oblivious idiot."

"Bruce is all right?"

"I don't know. I don't know where he is. He lost control. But are you all right?"

"It's not the first time I've had someone playing with my head Clint, you know that. Not the first time you've helped me out of it either."

"So how'd you end up with SHIELD?"

"They were snooping around, remember?"

"Yeah, and I said we should move."

"They knew I was Black Widow and they offered me a job. And they weren't exactly likely to just let me run back after you and Bruce, were they?"

"You didn't tell them I was Hawkeye. Thank you."

"Except you told them yourself by putting that old thing on."

"Because Bruce Banner's assistant would be skilled in archery and them not be suspious. I thought it was safer to wear the mask. Only they took it off which is cheating. Anyway, your Coulson had already worked it out, it was only a matter of time."

"You're an idiot."

"I know. But no one else even has a chance against you."

"My head is killing me. You used one of your special arrows, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry. You might have hit your head a bit as well. That's probably what got him out. And, er, your Agent Coulson might have died a little bit. Loki stabbed him through the heart."

"Phil's dead?"

"And it was entirely Loki and nothing to do with you. And we can avenge him, right? I mean, putting an arrow through Loki's eye socket for what he did to you sounds like a good idea on my part. And I know all my arrows work because I repair them regularly still."

The door opened, Rogers standing there.

"Can either of you fly one of those things?"

"Clint?"

"Is it like a normal plane?"

"Mostly."

"Then I probably can. Nat? You coming?"

"Someone needs to make sure you don't die. Besides, I've had practise at co-pilot."

"Count us in with whatever plan you've come up with Captain."

"You both have suits?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." He left.

"He does know we're wearing them, right?"

"First, we've got to find your arrows."

* * *

Natasha handed him the bow and quiver, Clint replacing the mask.

"Seriously?"

"What, because SHIELD know my secret identity everyone has to?"

"Whatever. No one knows you anyway."

"Yeah, but they could."

"Clint, who have you met in your life?"

"You, unfortunately. Joking, love you really Nat. Bruce, best thing ever. Then, you know, my brother and the people at the circus and-"

"Everyone who already knows you're Hawkeye."

"But no one can identify me if they don't see my face. Besides, there were loads of people in all the places we went to."

"And does that include Hulk?"

"Bruce always knows it's me. Hulk will too."

Clint followed Natasha and Steve to one of the Quinjets, Nat had called them. He stayed mostly unnoticed, people too busy to pay attention to them. Or maybe it was because Natasha was there.

"Where did you learn to fly a plane?"

"Ask Bruce. It was before I met him, but he knows."

Clint took off, none of them saying anything.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha said.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm going to lay 'em out for you."

Clint looked out the window, seeing Thor and Loki fighting.

"Got them."

Natasha shot, but Loki returned fire and the plane crashed out of the sky. They climbed out and looked up, Clint almost ditching and running off as he saw a giant whatever it was come out of the sky.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"He's right, there's people in danger, Bruce will come."

Clint lost track of the battle, just waiting to make sure Bruce was all right.

"What's the story upstairs?" Rogers asked as Thor landed, having lit up the sky.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys," Stark's voice came though the communicators Natasha had borrowed from SHIELD.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked.

"As a team," Rogers said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor announced.

"Think we all do," Clint said. "He used mind control on humans including Nat, he manipulated everyone and made Bruce hulk out, he declared war on our planet, he killed Coulson, he killed lots of other humans, he-"

"We get the picture Clint," Natasha said. "We're his biggest threat."

"So he'll keep the fight focused on us," Rogers said. "And that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's going to need us-"

An engine came from behind them and they turned to see the rider of the motorbike.

"Bruce!" Clint ran over to him and the two embraced. "Oh, you're all right."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Long story."

"SHIELD know?"

"Yeah."

"You're dead. Tell us what paradise is like."

"I already know that. It's having you by my side."

"Are you two really going to do this now?"

"Sorry Nat."

"Sorry Tasha. Nice to see you're all right by the way."

"You too. Thanks to someone stabbing me with a tranquiliser arrow."

"Ow. They leave you with a killer headache."

"I thought that was from hitting my head. Hey, Tony, Bruce is here."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

He flew around the corner, followed by one of the enormous flying aliens.

"I don't see how that's a party."

"Doctor Banner," Rogers said. "Now might be a really good time to get angry."

"I don't need to get angry Captain. I've got a Clint."

Bruce closed his eyes and Clint smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

The Hulk smashed the monster and it fell to the ground, Iron Man shooting something at it so it exploded.

"Cupid."

"Hey Jade Jaws, good to see you too buddy."

"Cupid idiot."

"Hey."

"Dangerous. Cupid in dangerous place in dangerous clothes on purpose. Idiot."

"Yeah? Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"I think you two missed the whole part where more aliens appeared."

"Sorry Nat."

"Spider. Hulk sorry for hurting Spider."

"That was years ago, water under the bridge."

"Call it Cap," Stark said.

"All right, listen up."

* * *

They sat in the Shawarma restaurant, Clint impressed they'd managed to keep the place open through an alien invasion.

It had been quite a day. He'd jumped off a roof and hurt his leg, Stark had flown a nuclear bomb into space, Natasha had closed an alien portal, Hulk had smashed a lot, Rogers had led them and Thor had done some special Asguardian stuff.

Bruce was starving, he always was after Hulk came out and he'd done it twice in one day. He'd insisted on looking at Clint's leg first though, telling him to keep it elevated to stop the bleeding, but he'd be fine, something Clint had been insisting since the start. Stark was eating slowly, Thor digging in like he defeated aliens every day (well, the guy came from Asgard and was a Norse god, Clint wouldn't be that surprised if he did), Rogers falling asleep and Natasha picking. Clint was chewing slowly, waiting for SHIELD to show up and arrest him. He kept glancing at the door, but the only person who entered was Stark's friend, Rhodey. He joined them, Stark telling him all about everything, before heading back off to continue doing what the military had him doing. Bruce ended up with his head on Clint's shoulder, falling asleep, Clint absent mindedly playing with his curls, struggling to keep his own eyes open.

"I guess we should all get going then," Natasha said, finally breaking the silence. Rogers sat up, immediately alert, and Clint could tell he'd actually been asleep.

"Yeah," Bruce said. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Likewise," Rogers said.

"There's some things you can't do without ending up as friends," Clint said. "I think stopping an alien invasion may be one of them."

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "I look forward to meeting you all again my friends, perhaps in more pleasant circumstances, however I must return my brother to Asgard."

"You'll be needing the Tesseract then," Stark said.

"With the Bifrost gone, Asgard will need it to rebuild."

"Aliens, Norse gods, and to think, I thought turning in to a big green thing was weird."

"Speaking of the big green fellow, is he all right with us jumping ship?"

"What do you mean, 'jumping ship'?" Natasha asked.

"Erm, getting out the country. You know, because Ross is probably still after Bruce and I'm a wanted criminal and you know."

"SHIELD won't do anything now. And if they try, I'll stop them."

"And Ross really hates me," Stark said. "I'm very good at winding him up. So, you'll just have to come with me, the both of you."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, it's not like I haven't got room. I was thinking maybe upgrading the tower, maybe having it as our base. I mean, the world needs its heroes, right? Cap, you're welcome too, and you Agent Romanoff, if you promise not to come near me with stabby things again."

"I saved your life."

"More prolonged it before I saved it myself. And Thor, when you're not on Asgard I'll leave a floor open."

They stumbled out the restaurant, Thor taking Loki and the Tesseract.

Bruce and Clint stayed back, Clint taking Bruce's hand in his own.

"Oh look, that mask of yours messed up your hair."

"That giant green thing of yours messed up your clothes. Good thing I always carry spare."

"Now what? You really think they'll just let it pass?"

"Bruce, it's a home. You don't have to run anymore. You can do you science and not worry about Ross. You can't turn that down. SHIELD will protect you. And if they don't, Stark will."

"And you?"

"I'm sticking with you no matter what Bruce. That's all I need to be happy. You. I love you Bruce. The good, the bad and the ugly."

"Hulk won't appreciate being called that."

"What do you mean? He's the good looking one."

"Lovely."

"You're the best person I know Bruce. You've done so much for so many people. It's time you did something you wanted to do."

"That's you. All I need is you. I don't care where. You know, you look kind of like a cactus with your hair all sticking up like that."

"I'll sort it out later."

"It suits you. And I think cacti might be my favourite plant."

"Oi! Will you two love birds stop flirting and get a wiggle on?"

"Coming Nat."

"Coming Tasha."

Clint smiled. Everything was coming up roses for a change.

"I love you Bruce Banner."

"I love you too Clint Barton."

* * *

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed, hope you enjoyed it.**

**For anyone that really wants to know, Clint learnt to fly a plane that involved a pilot and he had to be co-pilot, but he doesn't like to talk about it.**


End file.
